Running from the Volturi
by Bluekit5
Summary: Basest is wanted by the Volturi for her unusal gifts. So she goes to the Cullens for help. Will she be able to escape form the Volturi or will the Volturi get her since they always get what they want?
1. Meeting the Cullens

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction for Twilight! I hope you like! Enjoy!**

The small girl moved effortlessly through the forest, her long, golden hair trailing behind her because of the small, cold breeze. Her eyes were the prettiest red anyone had even seen. Her lips were red as a berry. Her beauty would even make Rosalie jealous. A boy, taller and more muscular than her, was at her side. His hair was ruffled and brown, his eyes the same shade as the girl's.

Bella and Edward watched the young, immortal couple walk toward the Cullen's house. They were ready to intervene at any time now. They both planned on telling the young couple that they were free to hunt, but not any humans throughout their territory. Edward used his super speed to place himself directly in front of the couple. Bella followed his every step. The couple seemed almost pleased to see the two of them.

"Hello. I'm Edward and this is my wife, Bella. We're sorry for any inconvenience, nut I'm afraid you'll have to hold off hunting humans until you get out of Forks," Edward explained.

"We didn't drink the blood of humans. Anyways, we're looking for the eldest vampire known as Carlisle," the girl said, emotionlessly. Edward and Bella shared a look before turning back to the couple.

"Why do you need to see Carlisle?" Bella could tell Edward was upset through the tone of his voice because he couldn't read the thoughts of the couple. _One of them must be a shield like me, _she thought.

"It is for his ears, and only his ears for the time being," the girl said. Edward cast Bella another look before motioning the couple to follow them. The boy grabbed the girl by the waist and moved her on the side of him farthest away from Belle and Edward. The girl didn't protest; she seemed perfectly use to it. Bella understand he didn't trust them as easily as the girl did and wanted to protect her at all costs. They used human speed to make their way to the Cullen household.

Alice was waiting for them at the door. She sweetly smiled at the couple and ushered everyone inside. Jasper sat on the couch and turned towards them.

"And who may you be?" Alice asked. She already knew they were coming, but didn't tell anyone since she knew they wouldn't be a threat to anyone.

"I'm Basest. This is Alex," she pointed to the boy. Alice nodded.

"Basest was the Greek goddess of cats, correct?" she said. Basest nodded.

"Basest needs to talk to Carlisle," Alex said abruptly. Jasper and Alice shared a look, but Alice smiled and skipped to the kitchen to retrieve Carlisle. When she came back, Carlisle and Esme were with her.

"Hello. And what pleasure do we owe this visit to?" Carlisle said with a charming smile. Rosalie, Emmett, and Renesmme came down the stairs together.

"I need to speak with you of important matters," Basest said.

"Alright. Shall we talk in the kitchen?" Basest nodded and followed Carlisle to the kitchen, telling Alex to stay where he was. Alex hissed in frustration, but stayed put. Anyone could tell he hated leaving her side. Jasper used his gift to try and calm Alex down, but it made him even more frustrated.

A few minutes later Carlisle and Basest appeared out of the kitchen. Edward immediately knew what was going on by reading Carlisle's thoughts.

"It seems Basest and Alex need our help," Carlisle started out. Alice cocked her head to the side while Rosalie moved closer to Emmett.

"Can you explain?" Renesmme asked.

"I think it would be better if Basest explained herself. Pleases, take a seat," Carlisle offered and swept a hand to the couches and chairs. Basest smiled and plopped down on the left side of the couch, Alex sitting right next to her. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist. She gave him an annoyed look and made a face at him. He chuckled softly and stuck his tongue out at her. Rosalie cleared her throat. Basest leaned against Alex and started.

"You see, it's very simple; the Volturi are after me. I was hoping that you could hide us for a bit. Not for a long time," Basest hastily added.

"I wanted to see what everyone else had to say before telling her we could," Carlisle said.

"Why are you running from them?" Jasper asked.

"Well, you see, I'm not a normal vampire. I have more than one gift. I'm a shield, but…" Basest trailed off.

"But what?" Renesmme pressed on eagerly.

"I'm like a human. I can eat, sleep, and cry like a human, but I know for a fact a vampire changed me. Aro wants to study me since he thinks I'm unusual, and he wants me to become apart of his coven. I refuse to join. It seems that he doesn't care what I want and sends out vampires of his coven to take me back to him in Volterra, Italy," Basest spilled out. Alex growled at the mention of the Aro.

"What do you think we can do?" Rosalie asked. Her eyes looked them up and down.

"All we ask is that you hide us for just a little bit," Basest pleaded. "The last thing I want to do is be forced to join the Volturi." Alex tightened his grip on Basest. Edward nodded, understanding their dilemma.

"We can help," Carlisle said. Basest sighed in relief. "Now let's get everything in order. Edward, do you mind if they use your old room?"

"Not at all," Edward said.

"Alright. I'll show them the room later. Esme and I'll go to the store later and get some more food for you Basest," Carlisle added.

"You don't have to do that," Basest started, "I have my own money to go and buy food."

"No, no. You're our guests. We'll go and get it," Carlisle argued. Basest sighed and agreed. She yawned and leaned more heavily on Alex. Carlisle was about to say something, but Alex put a finger to his lips. Basest's eyelids dropped and her head went limp on his shoulder.

"I was going to say if she was tired, I could show you your room," Carlisle said as he watched Basest fall asleep.

"I know. She gets grumpy if you try to keep her awake when she's sleepy," Alex explained. Carlisle nodded and stood up. Alex scooped Basest up in his arms and followed Carlisle up the stairs. He led them to Edward's old room and ushered them in. Alex gently laid Basest on Edward's old leather couch. She mumbled something in her sleep and her arms wrapped around a pillow. Carlisle left them alone. Alex laid on the couch with Basest, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed happily in her sleep and settled down. He slightly smiled and closed his eyes although he knew he couldn't sleep.

He pretended not to here the door creak open a little and pretended not to see nine pair of eyes peering in on them.

"Aw their so cute," he heard Alice whisper to Jasper. He shifted and suddenly they were gone as if they were never there in the first place. He smiled to himself and wrapped his arms tighter around Basest. She leaned on his chest and hid her face under the crook of his neck.

xxxxx

It later that evening when Basest woke up. She found that Alex was gone. It was strange because he usually doesn't leave her side while she's sleeping. Rubbing her eyes, she stumbled to the door and opened it. She groggily walked down the stairs and saw that everyone else was sitting in the living room with grim expressions on their faces.

"Good to see you're up," Emmett teased. She half-heartily smiled at him. Alex patted an empty seat next to him and she gratefully sat down, still a little sleepily from her unexpected nap. Well, they had been traveling non-stop for three days now to reach the Cullen's. She was going to need to sleep at one point or another.

"Why is everyone look so serious?" she asked, still rubbing her eyes.

"Alice had a vision," Bella said.

"What kind of vision?" Basest replied.

"The Volturi, they're coming here. In what looks like to be fall. The leaves in my vision were orange and red and yellow. Some were already on the ground," Alice piped up. Basest's expression turned to horror.

'But it's almost fall now!" she wailed. "I can't! I can't join them. We're sorry to cut our visit short, but Alex and I must move as far away from here as fast as we can." Basest stood up and tugged on Alex's hand, but he didn't budge. She pulled even harder even though she knew for a fact that he was ten times stronger than her.

"Come one, Alex," she said frantically and tugged at both of his hands now. He shook his head and pulled her back down on the couch. She cursed at him and tried to stand back up, but he pinned her into a sitting position. Struggling, she tried again to stand up and couldn't. Giving up, she pouted at Alex. He loosened his grip on her which gave her the chance to stand up and bolt out the front door. The Cullen family watched with amusement as Alex ran after Basest, trying to catch her. When he finally did, he pounced on her and locked her in an iron grip. He dragged her back inside and made her sit on the couch.

"Damn you Alex," she cursed at him and pouted again.

"Basest, you and Alex can stay here," Esme said softly, her chiming voice soothing Basest a little.

"But the Volturi are coming here! We have to go now!" she said and struggled against Alex's hold on her.

"Basest, they'll only find you quicker if you run away from here. Their tracker, Demetri, will find you sooner. We still have some time," Edward told her. Basest sighed and leaned against Alex again.

"Fine," she unhappily agreed. Alex sighed in relief and once again loosened his grip on her. He gave her a wary look as he did so. She weakly smiled at him, letting him know she wouldn't try to run again.

"What are we going to do when they come here?" she asked no one in particular.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle admitted. "But we'll think of something." They all nodded. Suddenly, they heard a rumbling sound. Basest turned a shade of pink as she realized it was her stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Alice asked, already proceeding to go to the kitchen. Basest shyly nodded and followed Alice. Basest came back with a bowl of soup in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other. She quickly ate, not liking how everyone's eyes were on her. When she finished, everyone went back to watching T.V. She headed upstairs again, saying she was already tired. Alex promised to go up with her in a few minutes; Emmett was giving him advice on fighting techniques. She laid out on the couch, not wanting to sleep just yet. Finally, she fell asleep only to wake up from a nightmare just as Alex was walking through the door.

"What's wrong?" he said, worried as Basest held a blank expression on her face. He rushed to her and held her in his arms.

"They're almost here."

"What do you mean?" he asked frantically as Basest remained quiet. She didn't say another word much to the dismay of Alex.

"Come on Basest, say something!" He tried to shake her, but she did nothing. Just stared at the wall behind him. Finally, she spoke.

"They're almost here," she repeated. Alice had burst through the room with Edward on her heels.

"Alex, Basest! I had another vision, the Volturi,-" she was interrupted by Basest.

"They're almost here," Basest finished the sentence. Alice stared at Basest in her trance-like state. Basest snapped out of it and looked around confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The Volturi, they're almost here," Edward said. Basest froze in fear and cowered in Alex's arms.

"No, no, no, no," her voice started out soft, but by the fourth 'no' she began to wail. Alex clutched onto Basest and tried to soothe her.

"How much time until their here?" Alex asked.

"A day or two." Alice replied and hopped out of the room to tell the others.

'It's ok, Basest. I won't let them take you," Alex whispered into her ear. She settled down a bit, but not enough.

"I promise, Basest."

**Did you like it? Please review my darlings! I thank you for taking your time to read this and I'll update as soon as I can. I bid you a do. Wtf? I'm weird! Don't judge me! Ok, now BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Bluekit here. I'm sorry, but I can't update for the entire month of November. You see, November is the National Novel Writing Month so I'll be working on the novel instead of my stories here. Well, it depends. I might be able to update, but they'll be widely spread apart. If I do try to update my stories, I'll only be able to work on them a little bit at a time. I'm going to try and update _Love Awaits Me_ first since I haven't updated that since August. Wow… Fans of _Taken Away_, sorry, but you'll have to wait for a while. _Mine and Mine Only _will be second on my list to update. _Sick for a Day_ will be updated as soon as I have inspiration for what to do with it! _Dark Future _will be updated sometime in December. _Running from the Volturi _might not be updated for a while since it seems no one is reading it. Also any one-shots I make will be on hold. Thanks for understanding! Also, if you can, please take my poll on whether if I should delete my story, _Don't Leave Me_! I really do hate it, but I guess some people like it. Just click on my name to go to my profile and take the poll! Thanks guys! Oh, and one more thing before I go; if you're interested in doing the National Novel Writing Month, just go to to start! Make a profile and get working on your novel! Bye guys, see you soon! And wish me good luck on my novel!**


End file.
